


Free Scorecards

by Storm54



Category: BattleBots (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm54/pseuds/Storm54
Summary: I made scorecards for the Battlebots 2020 season!
Kudos: 1





	Free Scorecards

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression-  
Damage-  
Control-  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes

Bot 1 Name  
Aggression  
Damage  
Control  
Bot 2 Name

Total Points

Notes


End file.
